1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display device, and a display method.
2. Related Art
Two-way communication using the WebSocket standard is one method of exchanging data between a plurality of devices as described in JP-A-2012-182744. Each time data is stored in the storage unit of the server in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2012-182744, the server sends the data to a client device. Thus comprised, data can be transmitted without the client device requesting data from the server.
However, when data is transmitted without the device on the side that receives the data asserting a request for the data, it is not easy to determine which client device the data should be sent to because the receiving side does not request the data. As described in JP-A-2012-182744, the connection between the devices must therefore be simple, such as a 1:1 connection between the sending device and the receiving device. The operations that can be performed when the receiving device receives the data may also be limited.